dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Elf-blooded
, an elf-blooded mage]] Elf-blooded, also known pejoratively as "half-elves" and "half-blood", are those sired by a human and elven parent. The elf-blooded appear physically human and are in fact considered purely human.According to Fiona in Dragon Age: The Calling the offspring of humans and elves are human, which is why elves typically mate only with other elves. Indeed, the concept of being elf-blooded is a purely legal distinction, rather than a genetic one.Patrick Weekes Twitter. Amongst elves the elf-blooded are typically viewed as the result of a human, often a nobleman,Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 41 seducing an elf. They may also be the product of rape.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 95 Elven genetics , an elf-blooded child in Dragon Age Legends]] The child of an elf and a human is phenotypically human. Similarly, the child of an elf-blooded human and an elf is another elf-blooded human, rather than an elf. It is unknown if such a lineage would eventually become more "elven" through selective breeding. This does seem unlikely, however, as certain elven characteristics may carry on to an elf-blooded child, "fully elven" traits will not.David Gaider Twitter. Elf-blooded individuals could not produce an elven child together, as they are completely human (or dwarven, qunari, etc.) and inherit no elven genetics, etc., whatsoever from their elven parent. The elven genome has been described as "adaptive" and elven reproduction in this regard has "much more to do with magic" than science or simple breeding. Social status Appearing human, elf-blooded have the chance to live as humans if they choose, though some, such as Slim Couldry, choose to live proudly in an Alienage. The elf-blooded do not tend to distinguish themselves as a group for cultural reasons, and more often than not find themselves living amongst humans rather than elves, so Slim is a rare exception. Appearing human, however, is not a guarantee that an elf-blooded will not be discriminated against. Notably, in Halamshiral, the elf-blooded do not enjoy the benefits their human status confers.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 39 The city, being primarily elven, has a human quarter, the High Quarter, and all elves and elf-blooded are relegated to the elven slum that comprises the rest of the city. Being elf-blooded carries great stigma in Thedas, as the subjugated status of elves is seen as a mark of shame on one's parentage. The potential cost to social status is such that some elf-blooded strive to conceal their parentage at all costs.Michel de Chevin in Dragon Age: The Masked Empire has spent his entire life hiding both his commoner status and his elf-blooded heritage. Similarly, these individuals can be looked down upon by full-blooded elves.According to Marethari, during the quest Wayward Son, if Feynriel is sent to them his human appearance would mark him among the Dalish just as his elf-blooded status marks him among humans when living in the Kirkwall Alienage. Similarly, Merrill will refer to Feynriel dismissively as a "half-breed" during the quest Night Terrors. Indeed, it is considered better for an elf-blooded to be raised and live as a human, if possible, to enjoy the associated social advantages, than to be known to have an elven parent. Known elf-blooded * Alistair , although this is not publicly known. * Agur: the former mayor of Ville Montevelan (rumored)Description of Pont Agur * Eiton * Feynriel * Gestan: Resident of elven area of Halamshiral * Kieran: If fathered by a male elf Warden of one of the elven origins; if Alistair is his father Kieran is one-quarter elven. * Michel de Chevin * "Sabina's Brat": Son of the elven prostitute Sabina at the Blooming Rose * Slim Couldry * Thale: Resident on the elven section of Halamshiral References de:Elfenblut Category:Elf-blooded Category:Humans